Lluvia de Estrellas
by AgusRyo
Summary: La distancia es difícil y Syaoran no puede evitar extrañar a la princesa. Quizás haya mas de una forma de volverse a ver.


Bienvenido lectores! Aquí de nuevo con un pequeño One-Shot de Tsubasa inspirado en un fanart que vi por ahi. Espero lo disfruten y feliz lectura. :3

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Como siempre, Tsubasa Chronicle no me pertenece, es propiedad del grupo CLAMP. Esta historia fue escrita con fines ludicos por y para fans._

 **Lluvia de Estrellas**

Se dejo caer en la cama completamente agotado, sin fuerzas ni para cambiarse de ropa. Aunque aquel mundo era un lugar tranquilo y tenían asegurado alimento junto con un buen lugar para pasar la noche, las tareas que Seishirou-san les encargaba resultaban de lo mas demandantes.

Acabar con aquel tierno pero extraño monstruo relleno de dulces no fue, ni de cerca, lo mas complicado que tuvieron que hacer aquel día. Daba gracias de contar con la ayuda de sus amigos o de lo contrario no hubiera podido.

Suspiro aliviado de tener por fin un momento de descanso, aunque su cuerpo deseaba dormir su cabeza tenia otros planes. Sus ojos se posaron en el pequeño dulce que reposaba sobre su mesa, aquel cuya destinataria se encontraba muy muy lejos.

Extrañaba a Sakura y esa era una de las noches donde la nostalgia le pesaba mas que de costumbre. Cerro sus ojos dejando que su mente divagara entre los recuerdos de la joven de ojos verdes.

…

…

…

Tardo un momento en comprender donde estaba pese a que el lugar le resultaba muy familiar. Un hermoso jardín sobre una colina, Había varios pilares y ruinas, evidencia de que hace mucho debió haber una galería o construcción similar. Ahora lo único que quedaba intacto era una pared de mediana altura que hacia de barrera al precipicio enmarcando una hermosa vista del horizonte, el desierto y un hermoso ocaso.

Entonces lo entendió, aquello era el reino de Clow.

-Syaoran…?- una voz dulce y familiar lo tomo por sorpresa. Volteo y su corazón dio un brinco de emoción cuando vio a la princesa de pie frente a el, con la misma expresión de asombro y desconcierto.

-Prince...Sakura!- exclamo, con todo lo que habían pasado a veces no sabia como debía llamarla.

-Que estas haciendo aquí?- pregunto mientras corría a su encuentro para recibirlo con un fuerte abrazo.

-No estoy muy seguro...siento que tengo algo importante que hacer- por mucho que lo intentaba no lograba recordar ciertas cosas, como si tuviera una laguna en su memoria. – Tu que haces aquí?

-Estaba pensando mucho en ti y creo que por eso termine viniendo a este lugar. Lo recuerdas? Solíamos venir muy seguido cuando niños-

-Como olvidarlo, era nuestro jardín secreto-

Felices como hace mucho no se sentían, decidieron dar un paseo por aquel lugar. Rememorando esos recuerdos que eran sus pequeños tesoros. Al final del recorrido, terminaron apoyados contra la medianera disfrutando distendidos de ver como el sol terminaba de ocultarse y el cielo se cubría de diferentes tonos azules.

A pesar del hermoso momento, Syaoran se seguía sintiendo inquieto. Algo en su interior se movía, algo tenia que hacer y no lograba recordar que era. Para disimular su incomodidad y que Sakura no pensara que se debía a ella, metió las manos en sus bolsillos. Fue entonces cuando sintió un pequeño objeto, al sacarlo descubrió un caramelo envuelto en papeles brillantes.

-Ahora recuerdo!- exclamo de repente tan emocionado que Sakura dio un respingo- Vine a traerte esto.

Ofreció el dulce y la princesa lo recibió con mucho cuidado.

-Muchas Gracias Syaoran! Es hermoso- respondió emocionada mirando su regalo con amor- Donde lo obtuviste?

-Lo obtuve de...yo lo obtuve…-otra vez aquel extraño velo en su memoria que no le dejaba pensar con claridad, se llevo la mano a la cabeza pues esta le dolía.

-No importa, me encanta!-aseguro la joven y como recompensa le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Syaoran disfruto las cosquillas de aquel suave contacto pero todavía faltaba algo.

-Hay algo mas...algo que deseaba compartir contigo. No puedo recordar- confeso con frustración.

Sakura sonrio con ternura, estaba por asegurarle que esos detalles no importaban, ella era muy feliz solo por pasar aquel momento a su lado. Pero antes de poder decir cualquier cosa, unas pequeñas luces refulgentes en el cielo les tomaron por sorpresa. Cientos de estrellas fugaces que atravesaban el cielo presurosas.

-Woow que hermosas- exclamo mientras ambos se acercaban mas al borde para apreciar el espectáculo. -Pide un deseo Syaoran!

-No hace falta mi deseo ya se hizo realidad- respondió con toda certeza mirándola fijamente con intensidad y aquella mirada llena de amor que hizo a la princesa sonrojarse, mas aun cuando el joven arqueólogo coloco su mano sobre la de ella.

Estuvieron un rato así, disfrutando de la compañía del otro mientras contemplaban las estrellas danzar en el firmamento.

Syaoran volteo y quedo pensativo mientras contemplaba a la princesa que miraba perdida el horizonte. Su cabello castaño, sus hermosos ojos jade, aquella sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. Por fin volvía a verla, por fin estaban de nuevo juntos.

Como si aquellos pensamientos rompieran el hechizo, Syaoran comprendió por fin que estaba pasando y la angustia lleno su pecho.

-Sakura…-llamo preocupado. La princesa volteo a verlo extrañada- Esto...es solo un sueño?

Pregunto temeroso de la respuesta, pero como siempre Sakura supo exactamente que decir.

– Acaso importa?- respondió con una tierna sonrisa que lo contagio y alejo todas sus preocupaciones.

Syaoran la abrazo con fuerza y aunque luego se separaron permaneció muy cerca, mirándola a los ojos a conciencia, disfrutando plenamente de ese instante. De pronto sintió el deseo de darle un beso antes de que aquel mágico momento terminara y a decir verdad no encontró motivos para no hacerlo.

-SYAORAN!-

-Syaoran-kun!-

Syaoran abrió los ojos de golpe y con un grito de terror termino cayendo de la cama de bruces al suelo. Que lo primero que veas al despertar sea a Seishirou-san y Mokona no era precisamente una buena forma de comenzar el día.

-Que...que sucede? Que esta pasando?-balbuceo confundido

-Ya es de día dormilón – canturreo Seishirou con aquel tono de voz que intentaba sonar encantador pero que a la mayoría ponerle los pelos de punta. -Las tareas esperan.

-Que te pasa mocoso?- pregunto Kurogane mas tarde. Mientras caminaban por las calles de la ciudad, la actitud abatida del muchacho no pasaba desapercibida.

-Nada...no dormí bien eso es todo-

-En serio? Yo creo que Syaoran-kun tuvo un bonito sueño- comento Fye como si nada, con las manos cruzadas atrás de su espalda.

El muchacho no respondió pero no pudo evitar sonreír con cierta emoción, por mucho que buscara esa mañana, no pudo encontrar el caramelo por ningún lado.

-Si, creo que al final si fue un bonito sueño-


End file.
